


SONGVIDEO: Camp Granada

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Serious crack of the crackiest order, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair writes home to his mother. A surreal, funny (I hope) gen vid set to "Camp Granada" by Alan Sherman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Camp Granada

[Camp Granada - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Camp_Granada_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Camp Granada, by Alan Sherman**

_Hello muddah, hello faddah  
Here I am at Camp Granada  
Camp is very entertaining  
And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining._

_I went hiking with Joe Spivy  
He developed poison ivy  
You remember Leonard Skinner  
He got ptomaine poisoning last night after dinner._

_All the counselors hate the waiters  
And the lake has alligators  
And the head coach wants no sissies  
So he reads to us from something called Ulysses._

_How I don't want this should scare ya  
But my bunkmate has malaria  
You remember Jeffrey Hardy  
They're about to organize a searching party._

_Take me home, oh muddah, faddah  
Take me home, I hate Granada  
Don't leave me out in the forest where  
I might get eaten by a bear.  
Take me home I promise I will not make noise  
Or mess the house with other boys.  
Oh please don't make me stay  
I've been here one whole day._

_Dearest faddah, darling muddah,  
How's my precious little bruddah  
Let me come home, if you miss me  
I would even let Aunt Bertha hug and kiss me._

_Wait a minute, it's stopped hailing.  
Guys are swimming, guys are sailing  
Playing baseball, gee that's better  
Muddah, faddah kindly disregard this letter.  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
